I can't say goodbye
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: O "Las tres veces que Kurt se tuvo que despedir y una que se despidieron de él" Un shot que se me ocurrió a la una de la mañana, un poco triste :/ Advertencia: Mención de muertes...No me pertenece nada, ni Glee ni sus personajes u.u


Hola! Aca tienen un pequeño shot con mi personaje favorito Kurt, disfruten y no olviden comentar.

No me pertenece ni Glee ni sus personajes.

* * *

I can't say goodbye

Normalmente cuando te separas de algún familiar nunca dices _'adiós'_, dices _'nos vemos'_ porque sabes que en algún momento te lo volverás a encontrar. Eso creía Kurt, desde pequeño trataba de usar la menor cantidad de veces posibles esa palabra, porque decir _adiós_ significa que no veras, hablaras o simplemente estarás con esa persona y lo menos que quería Kurt era sacar a las personas más importantes de su vida.

Las personas no saben a cuantas personas deberán decirle adiós junto una pequeña parte de su corazón, a veces son muchas o tal vez ninguna. Kurt se despidió de tres y fue, sin dudas, lo más triste que hizo en su vida.

* * *

La primera vez que Kurt dijo adiós fue a los 8 años. Era una mañana de otoño, aunque había varias personas a su alrededor Kurt se sentía _solo_. El día anterior había perdido a alguien muy especial para él. Elizabeth Hummel perdió su lucha contra el cáncer después de dos años, los únicos que sabían eran ella y Burt, por lo que fue una muerte inesperada y muy devastadora para familiares y amigos, pero sumamente terrible para la familia Hummel.

Kurt, con su corta edad no entendía porque las personas morían, Elizabeth múltiples veces trato de explicarle que las personas se iban al cielo porque Dios sabia que ya habían cumplido todo lo que había previsto para ellos en la Tierra y se los llevaba con él para que tengan un lugar cálido y acogedor donde puedan cuidar desde arriba a sus seres queridos. Kurt, aunque no parecía muy convencido dejaba el tema por terminado y se iba a jugar.

Cuando llego el momento de despedirse de su madre, Kurt camino hacia el ataúd, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración irregular del castaño. Sus manos entrelazadas con los botones del pequeño esmoquin y su rostro con rastros de lágrimas secas y ojos rojos y cansados que tenían la mirada fija en el rostro de su madre.

El pequeño coloco una de sus pequeñas manos en el cajón y murmuro un pequeño _"adiós"_ mientras una nueva lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, al sentir una presión en su otra mano levanto su rostro para encontrarse con el de su padre, igual de cansado que el suyo pero con una pequeña sonrisa que decía _'No te preocupes, vamos a lograrlo'_ y Kurt le creyó.

* * *

La segunda vez que tuvo que decir adiós fue a los 32 años. Esta vez no tardo tanto en recuperarse pero eso no quiere decir que dolió menos. A pesar de las dietas y constante ejercicio, el corazón de Burt no era el mismo después de su primer infarto.

Kurt recibió la llamada a las tres de la madrugada, y todo el mundo sabe que cuando te llaman a esa hora es porque algo ha sucedido. Según Carole y los paramédicos todo sucedió tan rápido. Burt y Carole estaban en el living de su casa viendo una película. De repente Burt lleva su mano al pecho donde se encuentra el corazón. De repente Burt estaba acostado en el suelo alfombrado con una desesperada Carole a su lado y para antes de que llegaran la ambulancia ya se habia ido.

Para antes de que terminara la llamada Kurt tenia lágrimas en los ojos y su esposo Blaine supo que algo muy malo sucedió. Media hora y un vaso de leche tibia necesito el ojimiel para que el llanto de su esposo se convierta en pequeños sorbidos y le explicara.

Para la mañana siguiente Kurt, Blaine y su pequeña Lizzie, nombrada en honor a la madre de Kurt, estaban en el primer vuelo que encontraron de NY a Lima. Kurt odiaba tener que volver a pasar por todo esto. Por lo menos no estaba solo, tenía a su familia y amigos, y se prometió que iba a ser fuerte para Carole. Con el tiempo esa mujer se convirtió en una de las más importantes de su vida. Nunca podría reemplazar o sacar de su corazón a su madre y ella lo sabía, Carole nunca pensó en sacar a Elizabeth de ellos porque sabía que fue una persona muy especial y Kurt se lo agradeció cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad.

Una vez estando en el funeral, Kurt le paso a su hija a Blaine quien la acurruco contra su pecho y le dio un casto beso en los labios a su esposo. Separándose de sus amigos Kurt se acerco a u padre sosteniéndole la mano por un segundo dejo escapar un _"adiós"_.

Y esa noche, cuando estaba en su antigua habitación se derrumbo en los brazos de Blaine y lloro… y lloro… y lloro. Lloro porque se dio cuenta que había perdido a otra de las personas que lo amaron incondicionalmente. Lloro porque Lizzie no va a poder conocer a ninguno de sus dos abuelos, que sin duda fueron las mejores personas que había en el planeta. Lloro porque se tuvo que _'adiós'_ y lloro porque perdió otra parte de su corazón.

* * *

La tercera vez que Kurt dijo adiós fue a los 75 años y Kurt sabe que fue la más difícil de la tres. Kurt conoció a Blaine a los 17 y desde ese momento fueron inseparables. Los primeros meses fueron de pura amistad aunque Kurt estaba seguro que se había enamorado de Blaine. Cuando finalmente se hicieron pareja el ojiazul sabía que el hombre que tenia al lado era con el que pasaría el resto de su vida, y así fue.

A pesar de los obstáculos que les representaba la vida ellos los hicieron a un lado y continuaron tomados de la mano. Cuando Kurt termino la secundaria se dirigía a NY a la escuela Parsons, y Blaine al ser un año menor tenía todavía otro año de secundaria en Lima. El día de ida de Kurt dijeron que iban a hacer que funcione y lo hicieron. Pasaron exactamente 365 días de Skype, llamadas y pequeñas visitas en las festividades cuando el azul y miel volvieron a reunirse para por volver a separarse.

Una vez terminada la mudanza de las cosas de Blaine al minúsculo depto. de Kurt la pareja se sentó en el sillón de su living, Kurt con la cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y la cabeza de este encima de la del castaño, Kurt pudo imaginarse el resto de su vida frente a sus ojos, y en todo momento aparecía Blaine.

Para sus 24, un muy nervioso Blaine se propuso a un muy emocionado Kurt y a los 25 se casaron. La boda si bien no fue tan glamorosa como Kurt la imaginaba no la cambiaría por nada. La hicieron en el Central Park, con todos sus familiares y amigos, de Lima y NY. Hubo llantos, risas, abrazos y simplemente amor en cada rincón de ese parque.

En sus 31, llego otra bendición a su vida que tenia rizos negros y ojos azules. Cuando decidieron tener su primer hijo sabían que era lo correcto. Sarah, una amiga de Kurt que conoció durante su tiempo en Parsons se ofreció a ser su madre sustituta y el castaño no puedo estar más de acuerdo. A la hora de escoger el padre la pareja decidió mezclar los espermas para que no se sepa cuál era el padre biológico porque aunque uno solo sería el verdadero padre los dos amarían a su pequeño o pequeña sin pensarlo. Nueve meses después nació Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, quien tenía el cabello rizado de Blaine y los ojos azul cielo de Kurt, lo que fue sin duda una sorpresa para toda la familia.

Y ahora después de 58 años juntos Kurt tuvo que decirle adiós a Blaine por más que odiara hacerlo. Blaine, ya con su edad avanzada no tenía la misma salud que hace años atrás por lo que no estaba sorprendido de haberse enfermado. A pesar que la enfermad fue encontrada a tiempo no había nada para revertirla, solo quedaba esperar.

Kurt estaba destrozado cuando escucho las palabras del médico pero Blaine solamente lo abrazo. Por lo general, cuando te enteras que te quedan meses de vida no estás contento pero Blaine no era el caso. Claro, no le gustaba la idea de morir pero estaba feliz que tuvo una vida mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez imagino junto al hombre que le cambio la vida.

Minutos antes de que llegara la hora de partir del ojimiel Kurt se aferro a su mano como si fuera de vida o muerte y repitió una y otra vez _"Te amo"_ hasta que su garganta dolía.

Blaine llevo los nudillos del castaño a su boca y los beso dulcemente y dijo "Te amo por siempre y para siempre" cerró los ojos y empezó su sueño eterno. Kurt trago débilmente y dijo _"Adiós"._

* * *

Luego de la muerte de Blaine, Kurt trato de recuperarse, trato, pero no lo logro. Estuvo bien los primeros años pero cuando se cumplieron 5 años de la muerte de Blaine sabía que no pertenecía mas a la Tierra y tenía que abandonarla para comenzar la próxima etapa de su vida.

Cuando Lizzie noto la mirada de su padre supo que le quedaba poco tiempo con él. El tercer día de su viaje llamo a su esposo John para contarle que su padre ya estaba en una mejor lugar junto el resto de sus seres queridos.

Lizzie salió de su antigua casa con su maleta en una mano y la foto de su padre en la otra. Mirando la foto con una sonrisa en la cara y una lagrima en la mejilla le dijo _"Adios"._


End file.
